Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 4 \\ 1 & 7 \\ 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 1 & 6 \\ 4 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$